


Don't Worry Hakyeon

by armystarlightgirl



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, This was a really long time ago tbh, just a little oneshot, like Eternity long ago, sad Hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armystarlightgirl/pseuds/armystarlightgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cross-posting from my AFF account </p>
<p>Sad Hakyeon is sad. Leo is cute and helpful. This was after Eternity and yeah, sad Hakyeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry Hakyeon

_Why is N in the center? I can't see Leo-oppa!_

_Leo-oppa, move to the front! Come in front of N-oppa!_

_N-oppa doesn't need to be in the center. He gets enough spotlight, let Leo be center!_

_N-oppa is so greedy with the spotlight :( Let Leo-oppa up front!_

Hakyeon quickly shut Youtube down, not bothering to read any more comments. He tossed the laptop across the bed, not hard enough for it to fall to the ground. Hakyeon felt hot, wet tears slip down his cheeks. He curled into a ball, his slim hands coming up to lock in his golden brown hair. All he wanted was to dance and sing on that stage, but now the choreography was being changed to give Taekwoon more time on camera. Hakyeon's chest heaved with sobs as he recalled the message that Starlights had left for the company about giving Leo screen time. They had been hurtful, each one a shot through the heart to N. He had locked himself in a room since their return from dance practice, totally convinced it was all his fault.

"Hakyeon-ah?" He heard a soft voice say. He lifted his head and saw Taekwoon standing there, slightly scuffing his sneakered feet on the ground. N buried his head back in his knees, deciding not to reply to the younger boy. He heard Leo say something, presumebly to Hongbin or Ravi, and the door shut, the light turning off. Hakyeon heard some rustling, and then a blanket was settled around his hsoulders, and a warm body pressed against his.

"Taekwoon-ah?" Hakyeon asked, the tears still streamed down his cheeks. The warm body pressed closer, and he felt Leo rest his head on Hakyeon's shoulder.

"I know what you've been reading, Hakyeon-ah. Please stop. You're only going to make yourself fell worse about this." Leo's soft voice carried quickly to N's ear, even though Leo was whispering. Hakyeon's shoulders shook again as he tried to hold in his sobs.

"I can't, Taekwoon-ah. I'm supposed to be looking out for what they are saying. I am the leader. And I-" Taekwoon hit his shoulder, and Hakyeon gasped in pain.

"Stop it Hakyeon-ah. Now. you are hurting yourself. I know that you think you've done wrong by being in the spotlight. You KNOW I hate the spotlight, and I've gotten plenty of lines and center positions in these past 2 years. I wanted you and Hyuk-ah, and Hongbin-ah to have some time. I honestly didn't mind being to the side during the chorus." Leo explained, looking Hakyeon in the eye. Hakyeon looked away, afraid to meet the younger's eyes.

"I guess you're right." Hakyeon said quietly, tears still streaming down his face. He said the words, but he didn't believe them himself. He felt worthless, and hurt by the fans. Leo was quiet and tense by his side. Suddenly, Leo pulled Hakyeon's face up. Hakyeon tried to hide again, but Leo's cold, cat-like eyes froze him.

"You're lying Hakyeon." Hakyeon flinched at the drop of the honorific. "You still feel terrible and guilty when it is not your fault. Jellyfish agreed with the Starlights and changed the choreo. Not your fault. You couldn't do anything about it." Taekwoon's voice was like ice as he addressed Hakyeon.

"They are bullying me, Taekwoon-ah." Hakyeon whispered. Leo pinched the bridge  of his nose with his fingers and inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. Leo sighed, and looked at Hakyeon.

"What they are saying are lies, Hakyeon-ah. You are worth it. You are the best leader, and dancer a group could have. You deserve every bit of the spotlight you gain, and you shouldn't believe what they are saying. If they were really Starlights, they wouldn't be bullying you." Hakyeon nodded.

"Okay." He said, curling up again, his chin on his knees. Taekwoon sighed and wrapped his arms around the older male. Hakyeon stiffened in surprise at the sudden contact, but relaxed quickly. "Thank you...for everything Taekwoon-ah." Leo nodded, his breathing slow as he tryed to calm down his lifelong friend.

"Don't worry, Hakyeon. This will all blow over soon, and the Starlights will love our future stages even more. Our fan base will grow and-" As Taekwoon talked abou the future of VIXX, he didn't notice that Hakyeon had drifted off, still curled into his side. His calm words and soft voice were like a lullaby to the tired leader, and led him into a deep sleep, one where he forgot about the harsh words and the new dance.

"- VIXX will be legends. Right Hakyeon-ah?... Hakyeon?" Leo nudged the leader, who just curled farther into Taekwoon's side. The younger boy just smiled, and ruffled the leader's hair. "Good night Hakyeon-ah." He said before pulling the blanket over them both and falling asleep next to him, both worn out from a long day.


End file.
